User talk:Kiwichris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman:The Animated Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Batman Anthology Wiki A wiki about the Burton/Schumacher films. http://batmananthology.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Anthology_Wiki User:David Kayque - 2013 Thanks for the welcome Galleries Hello! I was wondering if you could accept my request in putting character galleries into separate pages. I feel that they will help organize the wiki more instead of just very long pages. I could provide the work if accepted (I'm a fast editor). Thank you for your time. Pika (talk) 08:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sure that is fine. Welcome to the wiki too! Kiwichris (talk) 10:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try to add more photo's as I go. Hope you're doing okay with the photo's as well, I usually get the photo's from the Batman wiki or from snapshots on Youtube. Thanks! I was happy to find a wiki with my favorite show, I wish it was back on television like some other shows I liked. Have a good day. :) :Pika (talk) 05:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for all your input and ideas. Most of the pics you uploaded are great, Just one thing to be aware of, make sure they are pics from BTAS. I noticed some were from The New Batman Adventures, as continuation of BTAS but effectively a completely different show with a different art style. Sorry if that's confusing, but feel free to ask for elaboration if you want. Kiwichris (talk) 06:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll be sure to correct them, something in the back of my mind told me that some were wrong. I will keep an eye out for that from now on. I mean, the style is rather confusing unlike Batman: The Brave and the Bold or The Batman ''because the styles sort of changed from time to time whenever I looked at a video, clip, episode, or even an AMV. But, I liked the animation style of BTAS a LOT better than ''The New Batman Adventures, it made everyone look horrible. I'll ask for an elaboration if needed, thank you for the advice. Pika (talk) 08:28, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Page Name Hi there. Only you can do this. You must erase this page Mary MacDonald Lewis. The name is incorrect and I already created a page with her real name. I didn't realize there was already a page for her; so now I can't rename it. Sorry for the inconvenience. S.S. (talk) 04:44, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I deleted it as you asked. Whilst you cannot delete a page, you can rename one. Click on the little arrow next to the edit button in order to do this. Keep up the good work! Kiwichris (talk) 05:28, May 17, 2014 (UTC) New Page/Bad Page Hello sir. There is a new user who created a page that doesn't fit into any of the wiki standards, rules or sense for that matter. The page is The rampage of poisen ivy and harley quinn. Please delete this page and maybe send the user a message. Ok, that's it for now. Hope you're doing fine. -S.S. (talk) 07:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC)- Thanks. AAHR (talk) 02:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC) A23456789 Request for Users Right Hi. I've wanted to ask you this for a long time now. I would like to be an admin at this wiki, since I've been contributing for more than a year already and also you don't seem to be working here as much as you used to. In any case, I would like to be an admin in order to keep the wiki clean from vandalism and incorrect edits and also because I'm very active, I've created almost half of the missing episodes, creators, actors and character pages. I don't know much about coding and templates, but I really love this wiki and I have some ideas to improve it, but it will take some time and also, I'll need to be an admin. Could you promote me, please? - S.S. (talk) 04:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC)